batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl
Barbara "Babs" Gordon AKA Batgirl is the daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner James Gordon. She later took on the mantle of Batgirl, and became Batman's partner and protegé for many years. History Early Adventures Barbara was first entangled with Batman's affairs when a renegade artificial intelligence machine, H.A.R.D.A.C.,Heart of Steel Part I tried to replace the most influential citizens of Gotham City, such as James Gordon, Mayor Hamilton Hill, and Detective Harvey Bullock. Barbara was one of the few people who initially felt something had happened. Using a few skills she picked up from her father and her experience a a gymnast while at Gotham University, Barbara managed to help Batman save the city from H.A.R.D.A.C.Heart of Steel Part II Barbara was then seen when her father was shot by Jazzman on the anniversary of the deaths of Bruce Wayne's parents. A sorrowful Batman visits Gordon in Gotham City Hospital, where Barbara tells him not to blame himself. Batman takes heart and captures Jazzman, while Gordon recovers.I Am the Night Enter Batgirl When Commissioner Gordon was framed by Two-Face, Barbara donned a bat costume to help investigate. She did, however, find that the costume fit her better than she had anticipated, as she proved vital in clearing Gordon's name and capturing Two-Face along with his associates. Regardless of whether they agreed or not, Batman and Robin soon realized that they had a new ally in the form of Batgirl.Shadow of the Bat Part IShadow of the Bat Part II However, Barbara's studies at the Gotham University prevented her from going out more often as Batgirl until she learned that the Jade Cat Statue was stolen from the University's museum and went to investigate as Batgirl. During the investigation, Batgirl came across Catwoman, who was also looking for the criminal to clear her name and the two of them formed a temporary alliance to find the criminal. The two of them eventually crossed paths with Roland Daggett, who was behind the theft, but the heroines would have perished against Daggett's men if Robin had not arrived in time to assist them. After capturing Daggett, Catwoman revealed her true intentions of stealing the Cat Statue, but Batgirl stopped her and forced her to surrender to the law. However, Catwoman escaped and Batgirl allowed to go free, knowing that there would be more opportunities to capture her.Batgirl Returns A short time later, Barbara started a relationship with Dick Grayson, but before they could get serious, Barbara was picked as an organ donor to Nora Fries by Mr. Freeze, who kidnapped Barbara to sacrifice her in order to save his wife. Barbara endured as Freeze's prisoner long enough for Batman and Robin to come rescue her. The fight that followed caused Freeze's lair to explode. Batman, Robin, and Barbara were able to evacuate Nora and Freeze's Inuit ward Koonak in time, but Freeze had fallen into the fiery blast and was assumed dead. In actuality, he and his pet polar bears had survived. Back in Gotham, Nora was cured, much to Freeze's delight.Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Trivia *Batgirl's costume is based on the Batgirl costume from the Bronze Age comics in the 1970s, but with blue gloves and boots to resemble Batman's costume. Appearances * I Am the Night (as Barbara Gordon) * Heart of Steel Part I (as Barbara Gordon) * Heart of Steel Part II (as Barbara Gordon) * Shadow of the Bat Part I * Shadow of the Bat Part II * Batgirl Returns Feature Films * Shadow of the Bat * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Video Games *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) (as Barbara Gordon) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Law Enforcers